


Like, together together

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Blushing Dean, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to explain to Cas what together-together means. The angel seems to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, together together

They met Castiel and everything had changed. The angel was a force of nature with little regards for human feelings. Around the same time Dean found out about Sam’s escapades and while he tried to figure out all of that Castiel had been there. He had tried to help Dean, make him see the situation like the angels did. The tension between them had soon become so heavy that Dean made a move. Castiel had been fast and hard. He was everything a worrier should be, and Dean found himself needing that. With everything going on in his life, he needed rough sex to get his mind off of it and Castiel gave it to him over and over.

It wasn’t until much later he started to really get feelings for the angel. Castiel went from an almighty creature to a more human Cas. They started talking together, and they were hanging out around each other between jobs.  
When they ended up in bed together, they weren’t always rough and dirty like to begin with. Sometimes Cas could pin him down and thrust deep inside with a slow and steady rhythm. Dean was pushed down into the mattress and his head bent in an awkward angle that would make his neck hurt later. Still, there was not a chance he would move, because the sight of the angel over him was breathtaking. Cas had his eyes closed and his head slightly tipped back, his strong arms bulged with lithe muscles and he would moan of pleasure and mutter in enochian. That always made Dean come so hard his toes curled and he almost blacked out. 

Through the years Dean found himself inclined to be less outgoing with the women and be faithful to Cas. They never talked about that, it wasn’t like it was a normal relationship, but Dean thought it about from time to time and he wanted them to be exclusive and that scared him a little.

Dean blurted it out one night in Cas’ room. It was late, Dean and Sam had just been on a hunt and right now Dean was on his back with his legs spread wide. Cas was balls-deep inside of him, rocking back and forth with small huffs of breath for each thrust. Their eyes met and Dean was so lost in the blue depth, that before he could stop it he had told him. 

“I want us to be together.” He said. Cas stopped, still deep inside of him. 

“Dean?”

Dean held his eyes closed afraid to meet the angel’s eyes again. His cheeks were burning from the blush and he tried to turn his head away when he felt Cas’ hand on his chin. 

“Open your eyes, Dean.” Cas urged. 

“I can’t.” 

“What? Is something wrong?” Cas sounded concerned and started to pull out of him. Dean’s eyes flew open and he wrapped his legs around Cas so he wouldn’t be able to get away from him. 

“I’m fine.”

“Why would you say you couldn’t?” Cas tilted his head and Dean covered his eyes with one arm and let out a long sigh. 

He was used to this by now, or at least he should be. Sometimes he would say something and Cas misunderstood. They could have a weird debate about something totally irrelevant and to Cas it didn’t matter that it was in the middle of sex! 

“Come on, Cas, just… keep moving, okay?” Dean made a suggestive roll with his hips and Cas let out a groan. His elbows were pressed down on each side of Dean’s head and he could feel the angel’s breath on his forehead. For a moment he seemed to forget as he pulled out and slid back in a few times. The angel was definitely affected just as much as Dean.

“I want to know what you meant before. We are together right now, right?” Cas told him and looked at him with curiosity. 

Dean kept moving his hips and Cas let him for a little while, nuzzled his neck and kept thrusting at a slow pace. 

“Dean?”

“I… meant like… you know, like together, together.”

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his brows. He had stopped moving again and Dean would have laughed if he wasn’t lying there beneath his angel exposed in every meaning of the word. 

“What does, together, together mean? Is it something I should understand?”

Dean let out a long breath. Why had he done this to himself? All he really wanted after this long and tiring hunt was to have some great sex and then go to sleep. 

“Cas, can we… ah… talk about it later? We are kind of in the middle of something here.” Dean informed. Cas gave him a lazy grin and thrust into him a little harder this time. Dean let out an appreciative moan. 

“That could work. I mean, I’m trying to go through everything I know about together, and how that changes when you add the word twice in a sentence.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? We are having sex here, and you are talking linguistics?” Dean let his head fall back on the pillow again like he was defeated. 

“I recall you being the one bringing it up, Dean.” Cas said. 

“Whatever man, but you are really killing the mood here.” Dean muttered and tried to get up. It was useless of course and he knew that. He had no chance of getting up if the angel didn’t decide it was okay. 

“Dean, I feel like you were trying to say something important. You know I am not very familiar with the way humans implement meaning into their utterances.” Cas said and Dean glared at him. He pulled back and winched a little at the feeling of emptiness. 

“I don’t understand what the problem is.” Cas said as Dean tried to get out of bed. Cas pulled him back and pinned him down beneath him. After a few minutes of struggling Dean finally gave in and relaxed on his back, but refused to look at Cas. 

“Talk to me.” Cas said. 

“It’s just weird now.” 

“Well, that would be because of you, not me.” Cas insisted and it annoyed Dean that he was right. Cas wasn’t fazed by this kind of thing, but Dean was, enough for the two of them. 

“So tell me, what does together-together mean?”

Dean bit his lower lip and let out a heavy sigh. “I… it means together, like… you know… exclusively.” He swallowed and felt the blush rise again. 

Cas was smiling. He just stared down at Dean with this delighted look on his face. After a while he bent down and nuzzled his cheek and found his way up to his ear. 

“I like the sound of together-together.” Cas whispered and Dean let out a breath both because of his voice and because of what he was saying. 

“Yeah?” Dean dared to look up at him with a little smile and Cas looked down at him with his blue blue eyes. Dean still had trouble sometimes understanding why an angel would want to be with him. 

“Dean, you have been the only one for me since we started this.” Cas assured him and Dean looked down knowing that Cas knew Dean had been with others from time to time even after they started this. 

“I don’t mind, Dean. You know that.” Cas said and let his lips trace lightly over his forehead. Dean kept his eyes closed and let the feeling of warmth rush through him. 

“I really don’t, but I am still glad you asked me.”

“Cas… I need… Will you please… ah… yeah.” Dean sighed and arched his back as Cas pushed inside of him again in one long slow thrust. Cas bent down and kissed him letting Dean get used to being filled up again. 

They had been going at a slow rhythm before this, but this was slow in a different way, almost sweet. Cas kept nuzzling Dean’s neck and cheek, he kissed his lips with tenderness and his hands were stroking his hair. Dean was lying there feeling cherished and loved, but would never admit to actually thinking that. He closed his eyes and felt the slow build deep in his stomach as Cas was sliding into him again and again. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds from the bed protesting under their weights and the soft moans coming from both of them. It was slow and sensual, nothing like before because this was filled with so many feelings. Dean was glad neither of them tried to say them out loud and only needed to show each other how they felt. 

Cas knew when Dean was getting close and he suddenly changed the angle a little, enough for Dean to let out a surprised groan and hold on to Cas’ shoulders even harder. At this perfect angle all Cas needed to do was make a few more thrusts and Dean was gasping and moaning his way through an orgasm. Cas wasn’t far behind and he came with almost no sound at all. Instead of pulling out Cas rested there on top of Dean. Kissed him wherever he could reach. 

“Are we going to stay together-together all night or do you have to go back?” Cas muttered.

“I’ll stay.” Dean whispered and felt Cas smiling into his neck. He wanted to tell the angel that using together-together like that wasn’t correct, but he just let his hands run over his back feeling perfectly content being nuzzled by the angel on top of him.


End file.
